Run Away With Me
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: She packs her bags because she already knows how it’s going to end. He packs his because if she leaves, he’s going with her. A Channy love story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Run Away

Summary: She packs her bags because she already knows how it's going to end. He packs his because if she leaves, he's going with her.

**Okay, this is my first actual Channy, I've written before but I hated my last one...**

--

It's always the same. The way he kisses her, and tells her it's okay. He tells her he loves her, and I watch the way she tries to believe him, because she's hopeless.

He's a liar.

And it hurts. I think, it's my heart that hurts when I see them together. When I hear her crying in her room at night while he's out cheating on her again.

I never thought my Mom would end up with someone like him.

Jarred Finn.

It was after Mom met him, that the packing started.

I liked to pack my bags, and hide them under my bed. Like I had my own little secret, like I had leverage. What for? I don't know.

I packed my bags because it made me feel in control, I packed them, because as much as I hated to admit it, I was scared. And I packed them because I knew how this Warner Brothers Fairytale was going to end.

In disaster, of course.

Her heart was broken long before he turned up on our doorstep.

But it was the night walks that kept me sane.

When the clock chimed twelve, and Mom started her sobbing, sure that I was asleep...That's when I left.

Usually, the walk was just near the studio. I took a bus there, and walked until my feet were sore. Then I'd just collapse wherever my feet had taken me, and sleep for the night.

Mom never noticed I was gone. Because by the time she woke up, Jarred was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast.

I'm not a bitter person. I love my Mom, and I'm happy-most of the time, anyway.

I love my job, I love my best friend, Tawni, and I love my other friends like they're family, but things like these can't just be ignored. I had to do something, but it only hurt Mom even more when I said something about it, so i learned to keep my mouth shut. I learned to laugh at his jokes, and pretend he was family.

It was a Tuesday when Chad found out.

**---**

**I feel kinda bad for Sonny now...But on the bright side, CHANNY GOODNESS, COMING OUR WAY!!! :D**

**Pleaase review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was pitch black, with pretty sparkling stars, when I finally set out for my night walk.

I'd slipped out of bed in my bright yellow Pyjamas and pulled on my sky blue dressing gown to keep me warm, as well as my light pink fluffy bunny slippers.

And then, somehow, after the bus ride, I ended up in the furthest area of the Studios. I hadn't even known it existed, before that night.

It was the prettiest place imaginable-The stream, surrounded by moss, flowers and trees, and the natural looking grass. The stream was clear, so i could see the flat, stone bottom. There was a wooden park bench sitting just a few feet in front of it. So like any sleep deprived So Random! Comedy actress, I sat on the bench and watched the water. That was when I noticed the fish. Goldfish, to be exact. I was absolutely fascinated. They were small, which was why I hadn't seen them earlier.

I swung my legs. It was just a habit, I suppose. I'd done it since I was seven. When i had nothing to do, or I was excited, I swung my legs.

"You do realize that you're on Mackenzie Falls property..."

I jumped in the seat. Of course. A place this pretty just had to belong to Chad, really. It seemed like he didn't want anyone else in the world to be happy. I shot a glare over my shoulder, where he was standing a few feet behind me.

"I don't really care, Chad." I told him.

"Then it's lucky for you that I don't mind you being here, otherwise I'd probably sue you, not for money of course, after all...I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. What are you doing up this late anyway, Munroe?" he asked, looking genuinely curious.

"None of your business."

I loved the way his nostrils flared in anger when I said that.

"Well then I s'pose you won't mind getting off my property."

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to get out of the house, okay?" I sighed.

"Hmm..." He sat next to me. "And why would that be?"

"Since when are you so nosy?!" I frowned.

"Since you became snappy, _Sonny_." He smirked.

I took a deep breath. "I...My mom's got a new boyfriend."

He studied me for a moment. "You don't like him."

I bit my lip. It's not like anyone else would listen to me go on about it, so maybe...hopefully...Chad would listen. The best part? He wouldn't care enough to say anything to anyone else.

"No. He comes home really early in the morning after cheating on Mom, and he fights with her all the time, and he knows I hate him and he seems to...like it?...and Mom had this bruise, the other day...She said she tripped, but how do you get a bruise on your cheek-A massive one- from tripping over in a _carpeted_ house?!"

Chad was watching me with what seemed to be disinterest, I mean, he wasn't even looking at me.

"Sonny," He said slowly. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it truthfully."

I frowned. Okay, so maybe he was interested after all. I suddenly really wanted to know what he was going to ask.

"Alright." I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

My eyes widened, and i shook my head. "Not physically."

He looked relieved for a fraction of a second, before he stood up.

"I'll take you home."

"Chad, It's past midnight, and I can just take a bus-"

"They stopped running fifteen minutes ago."

I stopped. Oh, crap. "Why are you offering, anyway?" I asked, tightening my dressing gown. It was really cold.

"Because Chad Dylan Cooper has to show off his new ride to somebody," he said, smirking. It was like we'd never even had that complicated conversation two seconds ago.

"Do you really want to torture me that badly?" I asked, glad that things were already back to normal.

"Torture you? You should be honoured that I'd even let you _look_ at my car, let alone _sit _in it."

"Like I'd even want to sit in it anyway!"

"Good. 'Cause you're not!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I changed my mind, hurry up before I change it again."

I couldn't help the small smile that flew to my lips as Chad and I ran to his car, which was parked around the front of the studio.

Once in his car, I stayed silent, a wave of exhaustion washing over me.

He seemed to realize this, and stayed quiet while i shut my eyes for a little while.

He shook me awake outside Mom's apartment. He had to help me up the stairs because i was still half asleep. He shoved something into my hand once he left me at the door.

"What's..." I yawned. "What's this?"

"It's the number for the phone that I actually answer," He shrugged. "Just in case."

I gave him a sleepy smile, and he gave me a meaningful look. By meaningful, it meant 'Call me or else'.

I stumbled into the house, shutting the door behind me softly and walking to my room, my eyes shut because I already knew the way off by heart. I dropped onto my bed when the light turned on.

I groaned groggily.

"Turn off, Light." I ordered it sleepily.

"Would you like to explain this?"

I sat up and opened my eyes halfway.

Oh no...

Jarred was holding my packed duffel bag.

"Where exactly were you headed, with this?"

"What exactly were you doing in my room?" I shot back, still pretty tired.

"It doesn't matter, what I was doing in here, Allison!"

"Shh, You'll wake Mom." I muttered.

"She sleeps like the dead." Jarred ground out.

"And in a minute, if you keep me up any longer, you'll _be _dead." I grumbled sarcastically.

He slammed his fist down on my desk. I shot up, my back straight.

"I wouldn't talk to me, like that Allison." He said, so calm that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"S-Sorry, Jarred."

He stomped forward and hefted me up. "You'd better be," he said harshly. And then, out of nowhere he pulled his fist back, and slammed it into my face.

It was like time stopped.

No, No, No! After moving to Hollywood, we were supposed to have our happily ever after! Why was this happening to us?

Jarred smiled a smile that made me shrink back.

"Now, what have you learned?" He asked.

I froze. I had no idea what to say, and I sure as hell didn't want another punch.

His grip on my shoulders tightened. "That's okay, I'll tell you," He said. "You've learned, to be a good girl. What have you learned?"

"To be a good girl," I choked out. He nodded and then left the room.

I swallowed and pulled my knees up to my chin.

I couldn't sleep for a few hours after that, but when sleep finally came, I only had nightmares anyway.

**---**

**Okay, I didn't actually plan on having any abuse in this Fic, it's just the way it went really. More Channy in the next chapter, I promise. **

**Review pleeeease!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a sore face, which come to mention it, sounds really weird.

So, I wasn't surprised when I saw it.

The huge purple bruise.

Even as my hands were frantically going through drawers to find my concealer, I kept my glare on it.

I carefully applied the magic makeup to my face, and when I was done there was only a faint purple mark, that could easily be mistaken for a trick of the light. I took a deep breath, grabbed my handbag, and left the house through my window. I didn't feel like facing the man who'd punched me.

A familiar feeling came over me. Shame. I should've called for Mom, but I didn't. Hell, I should've called the police. But then, I remembered the look of absolute love on Mom's face when she looked at him. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't break her heart, even though it was going to be shattered anyway, if this went on.

We did our 'Bad Magic Show' Sketch, because Nico finally knew to knock on the glass box thing. I'd spent the whole day avoiding Chad, unbelievably easily. Finally, just as work ended, I headed into the dressing room. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora had all already left, but I needed to check my cheek.

It was still faint, but more obvious than before. The concealer was really badly smudged though, so i wiped it off. The bruise seemed more prominent. More cruel. More mocking.

I stared at it, before I reached through my bag and picked my concealer out.

Then the door swung open.

"Son-" He cut himself off looking at me.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared more.

I blinked and looked at my feet, letting the concealer drop back into my bag. It was useless now that he knew.

"Well, whadaya know," He said, in that blunt way he does. "Sonny Munroe is a liar."

"What?" I frowned.

"You said," He ground out. "That he didn't hurt you."

"It...It only started when you took me home!" I glared at him.

He backed down. "Did he see me, then?" He asked, stepping closer to me to look at the bruise.

"No. He saw my packed bags."

His expression went from concerned to alert. "You're leaving?"

"I never even considered it. I just like to know I'm ready if I need to leave quickly." I admitted.

"Hm." He brushed his fingers over the bruise, and i winced.

"And so what, he hit you because you had a packed bag?"

I shrugged. I didn't want him to make a big deal of it.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, I really think everything's going to be fine." _Liar, Liar, Liar, You are a liar Sonny Munroe!!!_ I smiled at him.

"I...I won't say anything." He gave in.

"Okay. Good." I sighed.

"What's this?" He asked, holding up the sketch I just lately wrote.

"It's a sketch." I said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a boy who annoys a very pretty girl, until eventually she gets mad and kills him." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Sounds depressing, aren't these things supposed to be...funny?"

I stared at him. Then I smiled. He seemed to honestly believe me. "Okay, I'll tell you the first joke,"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Goo-Really Chad, Really?" I asked. He couldn't seriously be starting this over a joke, could he?

"Right. Tell away."

"Knock Knock." I grinned.

"Who's there," He drawled, unimpressed.

"Harry Potter!"

"Oh, My sister was watching that the other night. I really don't get what all the fuss is about, He's not nearly as amazing as _Chad Dylan Cooper_-"

"Chad," I groaned. "You were supposed to say 'Harry Potter who?'!"

"But I _know _who he is!" Chad said, throwing his arms up in confusion.

"And now I know why you seem to think nothing on our show is funny," I muttered. "You're too stupid to get the jokes."

He put a hand over his hand. "That hurts, Sonshine,"

I just smiled at him.

My cell rang loudly. Without checking the caller ID, I put it to my ear and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Er, Jarred I'm kinda busy-"

"You just left without sayin' anything to your mother! She thinks I have something do to with it, you little-!"

Chad snatched the phone.

"Sorry, Sonny's busy right now." He said harshly, and hung up.

"Hey!" I protested weakly.

He rolled his eyes. My cell started ringing again in his hand. He smirked and turned it off. I glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm going to be in?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"Oh come on, live a little, Munroe. I'm sure it'll be fine." He was trying to stop me thinking about it.

"But-"

"You know what, I'll drive you home." He suggested.

"I really don't think so-"

"Sonshine, you should be honoured. So get in the car."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile as I walked with him to the car.

"You know, You shouldn't put up with him, Sonny."

The smile dropped from my face and I gave him a warning look.

He put his arms up in defeat. "Fine, fine."

Once I'd put my seatbelt on, he spoke again.

"It's not natural." He said heatedly. "You're not natural."

I'd never been called unnatural before. Well, once when I put ketchup on my taco, but seriously we were out of salsa, what was I supposed to do?

"What do you mean by that?"I asked warily.

"I...It's not natural for you to be so, so hunky dory about this whole thing!"

"What whole thing?" Playing dumb got you everywhere.

He turned to me, and with a sharp intake of breath, he started the car.

"I'm not going to say, because you've asked me not to." He muttered. "But I just want you to know that _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper is watching out for you."

"Ah, so you care then." I smirked.

"No...I just want to have some competition, I mean, after all It would all be boring without _So Random!_ In second place, and if you left they wouldn't be in second."

"You care."

"I want competition."

"Care."

"Competition."

"Care."

"Competition."

"Competition."

"Care-Crap!"

I grinned at him.

As we pulled into my driveway, a bad feeling curled in the pit of my stomach.

"You can call me for anything." Chad said quietly as I got out. I nodded.

"I'll hold you up on that," I told him truthfully.

He held back a smile and I walked through the front door.

"Mom?" I called out.

"She's out."

I swallowed and turned to face Jarred.

"Where?"

"She's at book club with Meredith Fletcher and Tammi Hart." Jarred said calmly. "Do you want some dinner? She left you some."

I frowned. I'd expected him to be angry, but he was giving me a friendly smile. I nodded, confused. He walked to the fridge and brought me some salad.

"What kind is this?" I asked.

"Garden."

I sat at the table, across from him, and started to eat.

"So who was on your phone earlier?"

"Um, His name's Chad."

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's a star like him doing around you?"

"Well..." I blinked. I honestly had no idea why he was even associating with me. "I don't know."

"Stop inconveniencing people, Allison." He said sharply. "I'm sure he doesn't even want to be around you."

"I guess so." I admitted. He nodded and stood up. "But he really likes me, I think-"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I realized his change in demeanour. He looked meaner.

"Uhh...nothing really." I said quickly, going to stand up.

He shoved me back down in my chair.

"If you think," He said, his sneer obvious in his words. "For one moment, that anybody, and I mean _anybody_, cares about you...then you are _sorely_ mistaken, Allison."

I Shoved him away. "That's not true. Mom loves me. And Tawni loves me too, no matter how much she denies it." I was fuming. I should've shut up. I knew i should've...but I didn't. "And If you keep this up, I'm telling Mom."

I was so _stupid_.

I was immediately dragged by my _hair_ to my room. I started screaming and struggling away, which only made him madder. H slammed my bedroom door shut and then pinned me to the wall.

"Apologize," He snarled. He wasn't going to stop whether I did or didn't apologize, so I didn't say anything. He slapped me. I put on my best poker face.

He pulled one arm back, and then threw it forward into my stomach. I doubled over, coughing and holding my stomach. He hit me a few more times, and I just let go. I pretended I was somewhere else while I was beaten, and once he'd left the room, I stayed on the floor for an hour, just hurting.

I finally managed to get up, and I stumbled into my bed.

I wrestled my phone out of my pocket, and my hand went through my drawer until I found the card from the other night.

I dialled the number.

"CDC here."

"C-Chad? Can y-you come over?"

"Sonny?" He asked urgently. "Sonny what's wrong?"

"J-just come," I whimpered into the phone. "Use the wind-ow," I shifted so my head was on the pillow, and I pressed the end call button, and dropped my phone. I shut my eyes. Relief flooded through me, and I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the bed sink slightly to one side as weight was put on it, and slowly opened my eyes. If it was Jarred, I was going to pretend to still be asleep.

But the face I saw wasn't one filled with cruel enjoyment, no, It was full of concern and what seemed to be anger.

"Chad?" I asked, immediately wanting to sink back into my bed as Jarred's words ran through me. I shouldn't have cared what he'd said, but it still hurt. Why the hell had I called him? He probably was only here out of pity. That, or curiosity.

I squeezed my eyes shut and went to pull my blanket over my head. He grabbed my wrist. I winced. It'd been sprained. He frowned again, and genuine anger vibes came from him for a moment, before he slowly let go of my hand and lifted the blanket.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Normally, If I wasn't hurt, he'd probably have just gotten in without asking and told me how honoured i Should be that he was actually lying with me. But it was one of those days when he was just caring. I shook my head and he slid in next to me, fully clothed. I couldn't help but immediately snuggle into his side. He was frozen for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Tell me what happened." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"I came home," I hiccupped. "And Jarred was fine, nice even...but then he just got really mad..." I chewed my lower lip and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "he grabbed me by my hair," I whispered. I didn't need to say anything else, he easily figured it out. He let go of me with one arm and trailed his fingertips down my bruised cheek, to my split lip, and then further. He touched every bruise, twist and sprain with only his fingertips, but it made me instantly feel a lot better. By the time he reached my ankle, he was incredibly close to me. He then put the hand he'd used to touch me back around me, and pressed his lips against my hair.

"You've gotta make a choice, Sonshine." He told me.

"What kinda choice?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide and trusting.

"You can tell your mom, or..." He stopped to smile a little bit nervously. "You can stay with me for a while. Of course, I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything, I still live with my parents and my sister, I just think It would get you away from_ him_ and You'd like Holly. And my mom, Mia, she's pretty cool. My dad's alright,"

He went on without looking at me. "Holly would love to take you shopping, she hasn't really had any friends since Dad pulled her out of school."

He frowned for a moment. "She was bullied," He explained. "Her full Name is Holiday-Wish, So as you can imagine, She got a lot of teasing. Dad named her," He added, like it was the worst thing in the world. "It's a good thing it can be shortened to Holly."

I stared at him. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Chad-I don't understand," I admitted softly. "Why would you want me to go to your house? I bother you enough already, I really don't want to intrude,"

He glared sharply. "Oh, and are these your words or _his_?"

His arms tightened around me.

"I..." I let out a deep breath and then pulled my head back to look him in the eyes. "I'd have to run away to live with you, Chad." I told him.

"That's fine with me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, but still clung to him.

Through the next silent half hour, I thought it over. He seemed to really want me to go with him, and I figured I'd be heaps happier, if not uncomfortable...

I looked at him, to see that he'd been watching me think. "I'll go," I whispered.

He grinned and was out of the bed like a shot. I found myself crying out at the loss of him, Though the bed was still warm.

"Are your bags still packed?" He asked.

"They're in the corner, that's where he threw them."

Chad picked up the bags, and then motioned for me to get out of bed.

"But it's cold," I whined. He smirked and took my blanket, leaving me shivering. Then he took of his jacket and handed it to me. I put it on, and was incredibly warm immediately. I looked at the tag curiously and almost laughed when I saw that it was an original 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER'.

"Are you alright to be climbing out a window?" Chad asked.

I shook my head, I seriously doubted I could get through the window.

"C'mere."

"What are you gonna do, Carry me?" I laughed.

---

"I cannot believe you carried me to your car."

Chad smirked and turned into the highway.

"Well, you're surprisingly light."

I grinned and watched the bright lights of the city pass us.

"This is beautiful," I motioned to the night time city.

"Yeah, you are." Chad said softly.

I jumped and turned my head to stare at him. "What?"

"I said they are, as in...The lights..."

I blinked. I must've imagined it. God, what was I turning into? A little fan girl? I hoped not.

I looked away the next time he looked at me.

"What's so bad about your dad?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Huh?" He asked, surprised.

"Your dad. Whenever you talk about him...It's just that you don't seem to like him much,"

"Well," He frowned. "I wouldn't say there's anything bad about him, especially..." Chad admitted. "I just...He was always there for Holly, but never for me. He's...He's not my real dad. He married Mom a year before Holly was born, and I guess he never really had time for me after that."

"You don't like him much, then?"

"It's not that I don't like him," Chad sighed. "I just wish he took the time to get to know me, so we could all be that big happy family that Mom wants us to be."

I smiled at him. The smile stretched across my face so suddenly that Chad was caught off guard.

"Chad, that's so sweet!"

"That's what she said," Chad smirked.

I laughed. "But seriously, Chad, that is the sweetest thing ever! You must really love your mom!"

"Of course I do." He said seriously, then he added jokingly : "But only because she makes the best lemon meringue in the world."

I couldn't help the insane happiness that flooded through me. He obviously loved his Mom a lot, and that meant she was probably really nice. And then there was the fact that Chad was showing that side of him that I only saw sometimes.

"What's that look for?"

I looked at Chad, surprised. "What look?"

"That look," Chad pressed.

"I don't know!" I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. He watched me with perplexity. Chad's phone rang and Chad looked slightly annoyed.

"Shh," He said to me. "I'm not here."

"But you're answering it." I frowned. He smirked like he knew something I didn't.

"This is CDC, I know how devastated you must be to miss me, but leave a message and I'll try to ease your agony as soon as possible." Then he hung up.

I blinked at him. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Director of the Falls. I'm sick of him, really." Chad shrugged.

"But I thought you loved the falls," I frowned.

Chad smirked. "Of course I do, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm just awesome like that. But our normal director, Aaron, Is on vacation for the month so we have a new one. He's not very good, to say the least. The only reason we put up with him is because Aaron suggested him and Portlyn's completely in love with him."

"Huh." I murmured.

"Ah, We're here." I looked and then stared.

"That's a mansion, Chad..."

"Nope, just a very large house," Chad chuckled. He got out of the car once it was parked and opened my door for me. "You good to walk this time?"

"No, I think the best actor of our generation should carry me in." I said with a grin.

He smirked.

"So do you know where I might find Zac Efron?" I added, smirking.

His smirk dropped and he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ahh! CHAD! Put me down! Put me down!" I squealed. He just laughed and headed to the door, knocking with his left hand while his Right hand held me steady.

The door opened and a man with redish hair answered it. His brown eyes widened when he saw us. I gave a little wave from where I was hanging upside down.

"What on earth, Chad?" A woman with blonde hair so thick it looked like a curtain asked. Her shining blue eyes were filled with amusement though.

"Mom, this is Sonny." He shook me for enthuses, and I smacked the nearest part of his body, which happened to be his butt. Gee, this was embarrassing. My face turned as red as Chad's dad's hair.

"Knew you couldn't resist me, Munroe." Chad smirked. I just crossed my arms and glared straight ahead at his back.

"And would you like to explain what she's doing here? You do remember our rules about bringing girls home for-"

"Jonathan!" Chad's mom gasped. "She's _Sonny Munroe_, Of course he's not bringing her here for _that_. Don't you remember our little talk?"

"Oh...Oh!" Chad's dad gasped, then he smiled brilliantly. "Okay. So why is she here?"

"Her mom's out of town, so she needs somewhere to stay for the next month or so," he lied smoothly.

"And you are manhandling her, why?" Chad's mom asked disapprovingly.

"Well..." Chad knew there was no way to explain it so he just put me down.

"Thankyou," I said as my blood circulation regulated.

"Of course you can stay, Darling," Chad's mom said.

"Thanks, Mrs Cooper." I smiled brightly.

"Oh please," She exclaimed. "Call me Mia! I insist,"

"And I'm Jon," Chad's dad said.

"And I'm brilliant, but you all know that." Chad smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shook Jon and Mia's hands.

"Sonny."

"We know," Jon smirked, winking at Chad who glared at him.

"You don't mind sharing with Holly, do you?" Mia asked, tugging on a curl in her hair.

"Not at all," I said, trying my best to appeal to her. I instantly liked her.

"Okay, well, Chad, Honey, grab Sonny's bags and bring them in, I'll take her to Holly's room." Then she turned to me. "There are two beds in Holly's room, Because Chad used to sleep in the same room as her back when she had nightmares. Sorry about the boy colours," she said.

"It's fine." For some reason, sleeping in a bed that Chad had slept in comforted me, in this uncharted territory. Chad shot me a sidelong glance before nodding to Mia and walking back to his car to grab the bags.

"Come with me then, Darling." Mia said. I followed her, with a slight limp, but I didn't say anything about the sharp pain exploding in my ankle with every step, not wanting to be questioned about it. She knocked on a door with a big 'H' on it.

"Come on in!" A young girl cried. Mia pushed the door open and a I peeked inside. There were two queen size beds, one with dark blue sheets, the other with bright green. There was a white desk that was propped up on one side with a piece of wood to even it out, and a large bookshelf. On the other side, there was a large makeup desk with a mirror, that reminded me of the one in Mine and Tawni's dressing room.

A girl sat at it, trying hopelessly to pull her wild, unruly rose red curls into a pony tail with an elastic band. Once she'd finally got all her hair into the pony tail, she stood up, only to have the elastic snap and fall to the floor. She pouted. Her glittering blue eyes moved to the doorway where Mia and I stood. She could only have been nine.

"Oh, Hi!" She smiled brilliantly. Her smile was probably the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. She practically bounced over and shot her hand out. "I'm Holly!"

"I'm-"

"Sonny Munroe off of _So Random!_ I know! Me and Chad watch that show all the time! It's really funny! My favourite was the _Baby Boom Boom_, or maybe it was _Sicky Vicky_...Or _Sally Jenson Kid Lawyer_! I don't know but I love _So Random! _Wait no, I do know! It was the _Hot EMT _sketch! That was my favourite!"

She had to be the most excitable kid I'd ever met.

"Nice to meet you Holly," I smiled. Then something hit me. She and Chad watched _So Random!_? This was some pretty good blackmail material.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" She beamed. Then she took a deep breath and calmed. "What's got you here anyway?"

"She's staying with us for a while, Holly." Mia explained. "Her mother's out of town."

"Oh, cool!" Holly smiled brightly.

Mia put one of her hands in her pocket and went through it before she brought out three purple scrunchies and handed them to Holly.

"Thanks Mom," Holly beamed. "I really needed some of these." Then she put all three of them in her hair to form one pony tail, this time with all her hair tied back. "Where are you sleeping?"

"She's sleeping on Chad's old bed," Mia said.

"Where's-"

Chad stepped into the room with my bags, which he put beside his old bed.

"Hey there, Hol." Chad smiled at Holly. She grinned at him.

"She's prettier in person," Holly whispered to him.

"I know," Chad whispered back. I felt my cheeks go red again.

"I'm sure Sonny's very tired, and It's Holly's bed time, so Chad you can say goodnight and then leave. I'm off to find Jon." Mia announced. That was when I noticed Holly was in dark purple flannel pyjamas.

Chad hugged me gently. "Sleep well, tonight, Sonshine..." He said softly.

He went to walk past me but I grabbed his arm with what little strength i had left. I was exhausted, but it was enough to stop him.

"Thankyou, Chad. Really."

He smiled and left.

And then there was Holly, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her chin in her hands.

"You like him," She teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I said as I grabbed my Yellow nightie out of my bag and pulled my clothes off to change into it.

"Yeah right, and Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" She giggled.

I eyed her irritatedly as I straightened the nightie on myself. "Why don't you get some sleep?" I grumbled.

"Sorry." She said looking at her feet. "I don't mean to be annoying, I really don't. I guess I'm just excited. I've always wanted a sister!"

I felt myself melt. "It's alright." I smiled at her and crawled onto the bed, pulling the covers up and sliding under them.

She smiled and slipped into her own bed. "Sweet dreams!" She grinned.

"You too."

---

_There was something about the way the street looked. It was dark, but the wet pavement shone in the moonlight. It had rained just moments before. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, shut my eyes and leaned into the chest of whoever was hugging me._

"_I love you," I whispered. _

"_I love you too Sonny."_

_I opened my eyes to look at him and stared into those blue, blue eyes. His blonde hair was tousled. _

_Our lips met in a passionate kiss-_

I sat up in bed breathing heavily.

"Oh god no."

**---**

**Hehehe. I love this one, I'm totally uberly in love with it. Almost as much as I love Chad :)**

**I hope you guys liked this one!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Amy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashing Ambulance Lights. _

_Red, Blue, Red, Blue._

It's all I saw for months after the accident.

_The screeching sirens, urgent and hasty. _

_Mom's choked sobs. My own screaming, as I insisted that it wasn't true._

_The gurney they wheeled out of the house with the black body bag on it, zipped up._

A sudden thought ran through my head.

Was this why she started dating Jarred? Because of the horror that happened to Dad?

I swallowed and pulled the covers in tighter around me as I replayed the accident from beginning to end in my head.

"_Allie Bear, can you grab the sausages?" Dad asked me ,ruffling my hair. He motioned towards the Barbeque. "And the hamburgers too, if you can carry all that," He smiled warmly. I'd always loved Dad's smile, it was comforting and happy. _

"_Yes Daddy," I beamed proudly. "I can carry heaps!" I spread my arms out. "This much!" I bragged. He laughed his deep, booming laugh and then grinned. _

"_I believe you, Kiddo." _

_I clapped my hands together and darted into the kitchen, where Mom was going through the cupboards to get plates and cutlery. _

"_Where are the sausages, Mommy?" I asked. She glanced down and smiled. _

"_The top shelf of the fridge, Sonny."_

_I'd never really thought about how Mom called me Sonny, and Dad called me Allie Bear. It was just a household way, and I'd enjoyed having two different nicknames. _

_I pulled the fridge open and stood on my tippy toes to reach the sausages. I jumped once, twice, three times...On the fourth jump, I finally snatched the sausages, and the hamburgers too. I was so excited that I'd gotten them, That I started jumping up and down and squealing. _

"_Sonny, can you carry these out to your father?" Mom asked. I looked up doubtfully. I wasn't sure I could carry all of that. _

_I reached up and she put the Plates in my arms. I started walking slowly and carefully, focused on the plates, while mom dug through the cupboards and pulled out the cutlery._

_I looked up as I was about to step outside only to have Mom grab my arms and jerk me back violently, then grab my hand and start running out the front door._

"_What's going on, Mommy?" I frowned up at her. She had a panicked expression on her face and tears welling in her eyes. "Mommy?" I repeated fearfully._

_She launched us both onto the front lawn and then shielded me from my view of the house. I was scared and confused. Then red filled my vision, behind Mom. _

"_What-?!" I tried to climb over Mom to get to the house, so sure that I was seeing things. When it dawned on me that the house had just exploded into flames, I started screaming for Dad._

"_Daddy!" I screeched, crying. "Daddy!"_

"_Oh dear God," Mrs Miller, our next-door neighbour breathed. "Where's Blake?" She asked Mom gently._

_Mom didn't speak. She just started to Sob uncontrollably. _

"_Daddy! Daddy please!"_

_Sirens. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of our house. The fire truck pulled up and men darted out, running to the house. The ambulance pulled up too. _

_It was over an hour later before a fireman approached me and Mom._

"_Mrs Munroe?" He asked Mom. She looked up and nodded. _

"_I'm very sorry."_

It was a gas-leak. A stupid, God-damned gas leak, that stole my life away. It was later in the year when I met Lucy at a Therapy group. Her sister had died in a car-accident, and we'd become closer than ever.

We'd learned that the ones we'd lost would want us to be happy, and eventually, I was back to Sonny Munroe, The sunniest girl you'd ever meet. But it was times like this when I remembered, that I was the saddest girl you'd ever meet.

There was a knock on the door.

"I want to be alone," I called out, trying to hold back tears.

There was a hesitation behind the door, then Chad walked in.

He watched me for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you miss your mom?" He asked gently. "Are you scared? Jarred can't get you here."

"I know." I whispered. He frowned.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss my dad." I sighed.

"Sonny," Chad said cautiously. "Jarred isn't your father, no matter whether he thinks he is or not-"

"Not Jarred," I sighed. "My real dad. I was seven, and It was a Friday, which for us, was barbeque night." I winced, remembering how mom refused to even acknowledge barbeque night after the accident. "He sent Me in to get the meat, while he set the Barbeque up, and Mom got the plates. I went to go outside, but Mom pulled me out of the house. The entire house blew up. The fireman said that the Barbeque exploded from a gas leak, so even if we'd come outside to get dad, he'd be dead anyway, seeing as he was bending over it." I whispered the last bit, because I didn't want to believe that I couldn't have saved him. There had to have been some possibility that I'd missed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, as he pulled me to him in a hard hug.

Because you would've gotten sick of my problems. Because I love you.

The words shocked me, even though I'd only thought them.

No, I didn't love Chad Dylan Cooper! There was no way in hell!

"I've given you enough to worry about," If you even worry at all...

"That doesn't matter," Chad said, frowning.

I smiled. "Thanks. But I'm really late for rehearsal-"

"No, You're not going in today." Chad said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because That's the first place Jarred will look for you."

"He won't look for me right away. He'll think I've just decided to stay at a friends house because I'm scared, so he'll wait it out and when I don't get back in a few days he'll figure it out and look then."

Chad hesitated. "Fine."

I smiled at him and crawled off of my bed and into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower," I explained.

"Need someone to wash your back?" He asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, though my cheeks turned red. "No."

---

"You. Look. Terrible."

I gave Tawni an irritated glance. "Why thankyou, you look pretty too." I muttered.

"I always look pretty," Tawni flipped her hair. "But today I look especially pretty. Condor Studios are throwing a car wash for charity, it's called Sexy Suds, and of course, Mackenzie Falls are in charge. But we've gotta look better than them today. Which is why you _CANNOT_ turn up in your mommy jeans..."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know that Tawni," I sighed.

"You would have if you'd come in on time!" Tawni looked at herself in the mirror, winked, then turned back to me. "But that's okay because I already knew you wouldn't own anything sexy, so while my mom was getting me a new bikini, i got her to get you one too. You don't have to thank me."

I wanted to tell her that i actually did own sexy clothes, but gave it up as a lost cause, because Tawni was never going to believe me. So I took the dark red bikini that she held out and walked behind the dressing curtain to change.

"Tawni, can I wear my shorts over the bottoms?" I called when I noticed I'd left my favourite pair of cuffed black jean short shorts here.

"Wear whatever just hurry up!" Tawni groaned. "We're due in the carpark in like, five minutes!"

I came out, the halter top red bikini clinging to me in a very uncomfortable way. "You know," I said slowly. "Maybe I just shouldn't go..."

"There is no way that you aren't going!" Tawni screeched. "This is enemy territory, Sonny! Enemy Territory!" She herself was in a dark pink frilly bikini. I pulled an oversized jumper on to keep warm.

I just looked at my feet as we walked out to the carpark outside of Mackenzie Falls.

We approached Portlyn at the table she sat at outside between two parking spaces.

"Okay," She said, standing up. "No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay-you-laters," She said harshly. "And uh...The event is called _sexy_ suds,"

Tawni gasped as Portlyn walked towards some other girls to boss them around.

"Did we just get insulted?" She asked.

"I think so," I shrugged, and pulled my jumper over my head, dropping it on Portlyn's desk.

After a half-hour of washing cars for jerks who winked and smirked at us, Chad turned up.

He parked his car in between Me and Jessica from Meal Or No Meal, and Smirked over at Portlyn.

"I want a Random to wash my car," He told her when she squeled and came over to wash it herself.

She frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because it's probably the only time they'll get to see what a real car looks like," He chuckled.

That kinda hurt, just the slightest bit. "Fine," Portlyn sighed, snapping her fingers. "Sonny!"

I walked over and pretended like I hadn't heard the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Wash Chad's car."

"Whatever." I muttered, pretending that I didn't care that this would give me and Chad time to talk.

Portlyn strutted away and Chad took his place leaning on the car.

I smirked at him. "You want me to wash you too?"

"Depends on if you're wearing that when you do," He said, looking over me appreciatively. I threw a wet sponge at his head, and he ducked, then smoothed his hair out. "Not Funny, Sonshine. You could've ruined the awesomeness that is Chad,"

I grinned and went to pick up another sponge.

"Oh no you don't!" He snatched it out of my hand and then threw it at my stomach, not hard, but enough for it to soak me.

"Chad..." I whined, the water wetting my shorts to the point of dripping. Then i got an idea. I spread my arms out and jumped for him. "Hug!" I squealed.

"N-no! Sonny no!"

But it was too late, i had my arms tightly around him and my body pressed against his, and now he too was soaked. I giggled hysterically when I pulled away and saw how horrified he was.

Jessica, who was cleaning a Mercedes beside us, giggled. "You two are just so _cute_!"

"Uhh...What?" I asked, completely blank. What did she mean by that?

"Though I guess I'm biased, I'm a full-on Channy supporter, You know?" She ran her fingers through her orange-red hair and then smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled as she went on, "But I can't help it! You were totally made for each other!"

Chad looked like a deer in the headlights.

I just blinked.

"Well...This is awkward," I breathed.

"Sonny, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Chad asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Jessica's smile widened and she rummaged through her bag for a phone.

I just ignored her and went with Chad. He led me out through the studios, and i frowned, having no idea where we were headed. And then all became clear when he lead me to the stream where all of this had started.

"It's just as pretty as I remember," I breathed.

"Sit," He said, gesturing to the park bench. I sat.

"When I came here and saw you for the first time, I never even considered telling you to leave," He began, and I smiled because he didn't forget. "A lot of things have changed since then," He sighed. "But I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead," I beamed.

"Sonny, I..."

**Teehee. Haha in ur face!! Sorry, that was mean...Hahahaha. Muahhaha.**

**Okay, review for the next chapter or you don't get it! HAHA!**

**Love, AMY.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I like you alot."

I blinked. "That's it? I like you too." I chuckled.

"No, no, no, Sonny." Chad sighed. "I like you, like you. God, I sound like i'm talking to a three year old." Chad ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I mean, I think I may be falling in love with you."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Sonny!" Chad ground out. "Just, just tell me if you feel the same, okay?"

I smiled brightly. "I guess I like you..." I smiled at the tortured expression on his face. "Okay, I like you a lot too, And I love you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, uh, what now?"

"I dunno." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"I guess we should, um, kiss?"

My face turned blood red. "Okay!" I said, a little too excitedly.

Our first kiss was indeed, awkward. But as soon as our lips pressed together a second time, a fire lit up and sparks flew. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him, and i put my arms around his neck. We stood there, together, both just lost in each other. I honestly didn't know where I ended and he began.

"So what will we do?" he asked softly when we pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Do you want to stay with me, even with," He gestured between us. "This?"

"What's 'this'?" I asked, now I was the nervous one.

"Us."

"What," I blushed and looked away. "What are we?"

"Well," Chad smirked, back to his usual self. "Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?"

I stared into space, pretending to think about it. "...No."

He stared at me, shocked. "What?"

"Just kidding."

"That," He grumbled. "Is why i don't date comedians."

I smiled at him. "You don't?"

"Didn't." He corrected himself, rolling his eyes at me.

"Jarred, he's probably going to be really mad..."

"Oh, That doesn't matter." Chad smirked. "Because my Dad's on the phone with the police now anyway. He overheard us talking this morning and called me. And then, he told me I couldn't stop him."

"Chad, this isn't what I wanted..." I said slowly.

"I know, but think about it. Your mom, and you will be a lot happier without him."

"You're right," She allowed. "But Mom will be really upset about it first..."

"Shh," He said, looking down at me. "We can make it work."

"I hate you." I muttered.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Goo-Mmff!"

He kissed me hard, and I couldn't help but picture a future with him, and his family.

Yeah, I was a really lucky girl.

_**Guys, I'm soooo sorry for finishing this so quickly, It's just that we're moving house which means that you guys either had to wait for a month for the next chapter, or get it finished, so I didn't want you guys to make a choice, So i did it for you. Again, SORRY!**_

_**I love you though, and if you want me to do another fic once I'm all set up again, I will do one for sure! I've already got heaps of Ideas and I need reviews to tell me whether I should or not, okay!**_

_**GOOD!**_

_**Love, Hugs & Kisses, Amy.**_


End file.
